A Little Wiser Now (From What You've Shown Me)
by WinterSky101
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the police station to see Hawk-Moth. They end up with more questions than answers. Third in "Take Us Down (And We Keep Trying)."


**I honestly struggled with this piece a bit. I personally believe that Gabriel Agreste is probably Hawk-Moth, but that's not the route I decided to go with this series. As such, I have to fill in a lot about Hawk-Moth, which wasn't necessarily easy. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Title is from "Feel Again" by OneRepublic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

* * *

It's a well-known fact that the work that Ladybug and Chat Noir do, while obviously appreciated by all of Paris, is not strictly legal. Much of what they do, actually, is outside the law and shouldn't really be endorsed by the police.

It's also a well-known fact that Lieutenant Roger has a bit of a soft spot for the two Parisian heroes.

"I can only give you five minutes," Roger tells Ladybug. "I really shouldn't be doing this at all, but…" He shrugs. "You two were the ones who brought him in in the first place."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Ladybug replies gratefully. "We don't need long."

"He's in there," Roger says, jerking a thumb towards the interrogation room. "Do you mind if I record this? Just in case he says anything that we can use against him?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to let us in?" Chat Noir asks. Roger shrugs.

"If having the two of you in there gets him to confess, I think my superiors will overlook it."

"We can't promise anything," Ladybug warns. Roger nods.

"I know. But we owe this to you. All of Paris owes this to you. Go on in."

"Thank you," Ladybug repeats, going over to the interrogation room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chat Noir asks quietly. "Lieutenant Roger is right. We're not supposed to be here."

"We need to talk to him," Ladybug replies stubbornly. "Especially after what Noroo told us."

Chat sighs. "You're right, of course," he replies. "But, just…"

"There's nothing he can do to us anymore," Ladybug says quietly. "He doesn't have his Miraculous and we both have ours. He's in a police station, handcuffed to a table. We'll be fine."

"Be careful anyway, milady," Chat urges. Ladybug nods.

"I will. I promise." She puts a hand on the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

"As long as you are," Chat replies. Ladybug nods and opens the door.

"Here to gloat, are you?" Hawk-Moth asks. Any other man would look pathetic, handcuffed to a table the way he is, but Hawk-Moth still has an aura of authority and danger around him. He sits like the uncomfortable chair is a throne. Ladybug reflects that perhaps Chat had a point when he told her to be careful.

"Here to talk," Ladybug corrects, sitting down. Chat Noir stands at her shoulder. She can see his tail flicking from side to side the way it always does when he's assessing a situation. "We have a few questions for you."

"Why should I answer them?" Hawk-Moth drawls. "I have no reason to talk to you."

"You're not getting away with this," Ladybug declares, leaning forward on the table. "Whether you confess or not, you're not getting away with this. What harm does it do to talk to us?" Hawk-Moth remains silent, acting aloof in a way that immediately grates on Ladybug's nerves.

"Noroo told us what you told him," Chat states suddenly. "He told us why you wanted our Miraculouses. You wanted the ultimate power that the combination of the two brings."

"So what if I did?" Hawk-Moth drawls. "Many people have. I am not the first Miraculous to go awry. The ladybug and the black cat have even been known to turn on each other for the power that their combined Miraculouses would bring." Ladybug frantically schools her expression. She didn't know that. The look on Hawk-Moth's face shows that he's realized that. "Oh dear, did you think that the ladybug and the black cat have always worked together?" he asks, a wicked expression on his face. "No, I'm afraid they often have their… how shall I put this? _Differences_."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Chat Noir demands. Ladybug is fairly certain he didn't know either, but he's not as affected as she is. "Why did you have a picture of Céline Agreste in your Miraculous?"

Oh, right. For a moment, Ladybug almost forgot that there was a picture of Adrien's mother inside Hawk-Moth's brooch. Of course that would have stayed on Adrien's mind. Of course he would want to ask Hawk-Moth about it.

"What does that matter to you?" Hawk-Moth retorts. Chat Noir bristles. Ladybug quickly jumps into the conversation, a little worried that Hawk-Moth will determine Chat's identity if he keeps this up.

"We want to understand why you did what you did," Ladybug demands. "We know that you wanted the unlimited power. What we don't know is why."

"Do I need a reason to want it?" Hawk-Moth retorts. "Do you not understand what unlimited power means, Ladybug? If I have both the ladybug Miraculous and the black cat Miraculous, there will be nothing I can't do. Now tell me that I need a reason to want them."

"How did you even know they existed?" Ladybug demands. "You hunted down Noroo. You only wanted him to get to us. How did you even know about the Miraculouses?"

"Do you mean to tell me you don't even know about the book?" Hawk-Moth asks in disbelief. Ladybug's eyes go wide. He has to mean that mysterious book that Adrien had, the one that Tikki told her to bring to Master Fu. Next to Ladybug, Chat Noir blinks in shock. "Oh, so you do know about the book," Hawk-Moth drawls. "It tells you everything you need to know about the Miraculouses, if you know how to read it."

"And how did you know?" Ladybug demands. Hawk-Moth remains stubbornly silent.

There's a tap on the door. Lieutenant Roger sticks his head in, looking apologetic. "You really need to go," he tells Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I'm sorry that I can't give you more time."

"We're not learning anything anyway," Ladybug replies with a sigh. "Thanks for the help, Lieutenant."

"Always willing to lend a hand," Roger replies as Ladybug and Chat Noir leave the room. Chat has begun to toy with his tail, something he often does while deep in thought. Ladybug wonders what he's thinking about.

"Hawk-Moth is related to my family somehow," Chat tells Ladybug when they jump up to the roof of the police station. Ladybug supposes that's probably what he was thinking about.

"Is it the thing about your mom's picture?" she asks. Chat nods.

"And the book. My dad had that book."

"Your dad?" Ladybug demands. "I stole Gabriel Agreste's book?"

"You _stole_ -" Chat begins in shock. Ladybug winces.

"Um, remember how it ended up in the trash? Tikki might have gotten it out and we might have sort of taken it. We brought it to Master Fu. He's the guardian of the Miraculouses. If we had met him before, we never would have been fooled into thinking Volpina had a real Miraculous. He had the fox Miraculous in his care the whole time."

"My dad tore the house apart, looking for that book," Chat replies. "And apparently Hawk-Moth knew how to read it. I don't know, Ladybug. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but him having my mom's picture _and_ access to my dad's book? It seems… strange."

"It is strange," Ladybug agrees. "Look, Chat, we're getting to the bottom of this. I promise we are."

"Thanks," Chat replies, smiling slightly at Ladybug. "I know we will. You always manage it, milady."

"Only with my kitty at my side," Ladybug replies. "Now, are you coming back to the bakery with me?"

"I should probably go to my house," Chat replies, although doesn't sound enthusiastic about it. "The Gorilla is waiting for me, and my father will be home tomorrow."

"If your dad's not going to be home until tomorrow, you might as well come back to the bakery with me for tonight," Ladybug wheedles. Chat looks down and scuffs at the gravel covering the roof.

"I don't want to intrude," he replies. Ladybug shakes her head.

"You won't be intruding at all, I promise. My parents love you. They'll love to have you there." Chat doesn't look up. Ladybug sighs and grabs his arm. "Come on, just come back with me! Anyway, we still have all of the stuff my dad baked that we have to eat. I can't do it myself."

"Tikki could probably eat half of it," Chat replies, a smile on his face. Ladybug knows she's won.

"She probably could," she agrees. "But I need your help to finish the other half."

Chat sighs dramatically. "If you insist, milady," he states, then he extends his baton and shoots off across Paris. "Race you!" he yells.

"No fair! You started first!" Ladybug cries. Chat only laughs as she hurls her yo-yo and follows him.

Talking to Hawk-Moth did provide a few answers, but more than anything, it seemed to just provide more questions. It's alright, though. They'll get to the bottom of things. It might take a while, and it won't be easy, but they'll do it.

After all, Ladybug made Chat Noir a promise, and she's not going to break a promise to him any time soon.


End file.
